The True Cross Festibal
by jaifa
Summary: Adventures of Rin and Yukio in the festival a year or two before the events in the manga started. Follow Yukio as he struggles to keep his brother from finding out he goes to that school almost every day instead only a day a year. And Rin possibly fighting his first demon without even realizing it.
1. part 1

_So this is a little fanfic that might have 4 or 5 parts and is basically about the adventures of Rin and Yukio on this festival. This would be a year or two before the first events on the manga happened, so Yukio would be attending to the secret exorcist classes there, and Rin would be totally oblivious. So this would translate to Yukio being nervous about his brother finding out, even more so when they meet with some of Yukio´s class mates, for wich I had to make some OCs, because little is know about Yukio´s classmates or if he had any, right? or I am just not informed, whatever, plot devices…_

 _Just know my english is not the best and there might be some (or a lot of ) mistakes_

* * *

 _The first three charapters are kind of slow passed (some incidents, Yukio being nervious, comedy and broderly stuff), So if you want, you can jump direcly to chap 4 where the action stars, and you will be able to understand anyway._

 **Part 1**

The neighbors were already used to having a hard time sleeping when it came to this time of the year. Even the preparations from the days before could be heard from a long distance.

So now, at the opening night of the festival, they weren't the only ones standing at the entrance, trying to get accustomed to the noise, and of course, taking in all the beautiful decorations of the place.

Last year Rin got into a fight the week before the festibal, and father Fujimoto, as a punishment, made him stay in. So he ended up watching it through the tv. But now, it could be easily noticed that he was the one savoring it the most.

Because as he said, it was the anual festival of the True Cross Academy!. One that carried in so many people, that it made nearly impossible to check-in in the hotels of the city. The one that made difficult seeing the sky thought the giants balloons. The festival that was also filled with food shops containing all know and unknow dishes, but all delicious... another thing that Rin loved, remembered Yukio, but even if he recalled this and more when looking at the face his brother was making, he couldn' t help but think he was exagerating.

A festival wasn't such a big deal, even if it was one as big as this, it ultimately came down to a lot of people walking around chatting, maybe dancing, and eating, a lot.

\- Hey don't make that face, it's kind of ridiculous...

\- Are you saying that to me? Rin is over there - He gestured with his index to where his brother was, some fits apart, stuck in place with his head up and his eyes glowing almost as much as all the lights of the festival combined. Of course he didn´t hear anything.

\- It´s the festival, lighten up, have a good time like your brother - Said the father patting a little to hard the back of his son - You have been working hard Yukio, you could use this…

\- Is this why you are wringing Rin along this time? So that his enthusiasm "rubs off on me"?

\- Now, now… your brother was waiting for a long time to come, he did his best to play the nice boy this past week, I noticed.

Yukio smiled at the memory. Rin certainly had worried him for a moment there when he started acting like that this past days. It wasn't like him to try so hard, not that he had succeeded, but he certainly had tried. And it certainly had been fun to watch.

\- Yeah… but with the grades he brought I thought…

\- Ha! But look at his face! I couln´t say no, and like you sayed, it wouln´t be a bad idea if he spreads a little of his mood on you.

Yukio plunged his eyebrows into a frown and was about to respond when he heard a call from his brother.

\- Yukio, come! I thinck I smell some rise balls over here! You love those don´t you?

And in a second Rin disappeared from his sight and into the crowd.

"Fuck" Yukio whispered to himself as he took off after him, while hearing his father shouting from behind some encouraging words.

\- Yeah! that's what I was talking about! Just make sure that you don´t get lost!

"That we don´t get lost?" though Yukio "I will have enough trouble making sure that I don't lose him!". But luckily he was fast to see the back head of his brother beetween the people and folow. "How is he even capable of smelling rice balls?" he wondered "I can´t distinguish anything apart in this whole mess of food, could this be about some heightened demonic sense… it is unlikely, but I would need to ask father likewise… ahgg it must be only his huge damned appetite".

Rin had slowed down now and he was caching up. It was too difficult running between all those people without running into them. So many people... of all ages, mostly tourist, some not even from Jappan, and between all he couldn't help notice the hidden exorcists. Some wore the security uniforms, some normal cloth, some he had seen in the Cram School and others were simply given away by details only Yukio and others in the organización could identify.

\- Hey! - Cried Rin holding his feet.

\- Ah! Sorry.

\- Like you are sorey… what do you have those glasess for?

\- Well maybe if you didn´t run off like that and actually warned me about where we were going!

\- It´s not like I knew the exact location! – Then he turned ahead with an acomplished smile - But I think I found it, It has to be this place, the line is huge but that just confirms it must be the best!

Yukio was confused for a second about the drastic change in his brother exprecion, but it was so typical of him, that it made him laugh, at which Rin oslo responded with a smile, and asked:

\- So we are wainting, right?

\- Yeah… if you are paying

\- ah okay – He agreed still smiling.

Damn, Rin was already rubbing off on him. For a moment he had forgotten how unessy he was. There was no hiding it, but maybe his brother wouldn't notice. The situation in its hole made him uneasy, Rin- potencial demon- in the middle of the grounds of an organisation dedicated to hunting them… it was logical being alert thinking of it this way.

He still remembered the first time his father had said to him that they were going to the festival, he freaked out, and even after hearing a large list of well argumented reasons showing how there wasn't any danger, he still was nervous, even now. And he knew he was being stupid, he knew because there was no danger, but still… he had to remember his brother was like a time bomb, and this, the worst posible location for it to go off. But when ever it would go off no one could predict it, no one could do anything about it, no matter how you looked at it, how much alert you were...

\- I know why you runed into me, you were distracted looking around, right?

\- Uh?- Asked Yukio sudenly pulled out of his thoughts.

\- The truth is that also was I, there is so much to see here, happening all at once, you want to see everything but…

\- Its imposible.

\- Yeah, so I just decided to follow my nose.

\- I wish i could think so simple – He said hanging his head to the floor.

\- Ha! but my nose is never wrong, you will see, I wanna taste that rise already.

However, they were going to be stuck in the line for at least 10 or 15 minutes more, that was easy to see. Maybe it was designed that way so that people would grow an appetite in the wait. He wondered if his brother could wait, but for now it seemed like his eagerness was filling his tenacity, not his impatience.

Yukio stretched out his neck to the side. For what he could see there were in line five, six, seven, eight… Sonoko!. He quickly turned around hoping not to be noticed, however, the girl kept approaching their way. He knew there was a possibility to encounter one or two of his classmates, but the place was so big and full he had almost forgot about it. But like he had learned, he couldn't count in his good luck in the most little, he had only his brain to take him out of this kind of situations, if only it could work a little faster.

Suddenly Rin felt a strong grip in his arm.

\- Can you go get something to drink? there is a post just around there, I will stay in line.

Rin was about to protest when he felt some cash being pressed into his hand.

\- Please Rin, I´m really thisthy… you can get watever you want.

To this his brother seemed to respond, he clenched his fits an took off with the cash.

\- Wathever, you don´t have to beg!

\- Thanks.

\- But don´t you loose the place in line!

Yukio sighed in relief when he saw his brother finally turn around, just in time to hear the voice of his classmate at his side.

\- So Okomura… funny meeting you here. You had us all believing you only came out of studying in your house to go to classes.

\- Hey Sonoko…

Even if the tone of his voice clearly revealed he wasn't having the time of his life, in part he was relieved. Maybe he wasn´t so unlucky after all. Sokono was far from the worst encounter that could had happen, she wasn´t Michiwaki, Teresa or the group of Makoto. Like he was tjhe younger student in the class, she was the oldest, though his comments could be annoying at times, she was a mature person to reason with.

\- Uh? for a moment you had me worried there, I thought you were ignoring me, but tell me, who was that?

\- Who?

\- Come on, the guy you send running away when you saw me.

She said these with a half smile, it was always funny for her seeing Okomura trying to hide stuff, mostly because he could never do it with her. But she had to admit, even if she would never do it out loud, that he had been getting progressively good at it.

\- That´s actually my brother – He finaly droped it with a serious face- He can´t know I go here.

For a moment, she looked at him with an unreadable expression, and Yukio feared he made the wrong choice at telling her. But then she chuckled and said:

\- Ok… if you say so I wont tell, but before I start ignoring you, are you in line?

\- Yes

\- It´s… a long line

\- What are you gettinng at?

\- Woudn´t you mind doing me a little favor?

\- Okey, you can pass before me but… tell the rest olso… to ignore me and my brother

\- Ha! You don´t need me for them to do that! Plus who´s saying I camed with them?

\- You are always with! - Yukio cut himself short, he was starting to lose his cool - But it doesn´t matter, if you see any of them please tell them, I want to be sure.

Sonoko quickly perceived the stress in his tone. Despite what some said about her, she knew when not to press some issues.

\- Well, you can be sure me and the girls won´t bother you, I will olso tell the guys if I see them, but don´t count Makoto and his group, you know they don´t listen to anyone.

\- I know, thank you.

\- No problem mister stranger, So could you…?

\- Oh! Right

He moved some space behind to let her pass, but he felt something touching his back and almost lost balance.

\- Oi Yukio! You almost crush my feet again!

\- Rin! – Exclaimed Yukio regaining his balance to turn around.

\- And did you let that girl get in? I just leave for five minutes…

\- She told me she was in a hurry, don´t make a fuss over it - He tryed calming his brother, and posibly some complains that were emerging from the back of the line – But more importantly… Why did you had to buy that?!

Maybe it was an excuse to change the subject, but Yukio was genuinely staring irritated at his brother's hands, each one carrying a big plastic glass of who-knows-what-soda, with judging rufly, contained 3 litter each.

\- You like it? It was a two for one deal- Rin stated proudly.

\- It´s to big, how are you going to finish that?

\- You said you were thirsty… and I was getting thirsty too.

\- But not this much.

\- Well how was I suppose to know with the face you were making? You said I could pick so if you don´t like it just go buy your own stuff the next time.

Yukio had to make an effort not to clench his teeth. Sometimes the light thinking of his brother was refreshing, but most times, times like this, it threatened to drive him crazy. To make it worse, Sonoko wasn't making a good job at covering her laugh.

\- Any way, it´s just some soda - Continued Rin - I actually like it a lot so I can finish what you don´t. Here is your´s.

Suenly the cold glass was pressed into his grasp. He had to grabb it with both hands.

\- It´s heavy.

\- Then start drinking.

* * *

 _If you got here, first things first: THANKS FOR READING. This took a lot of time so i hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you did or if you have some constructive criticism._

 _Sorry if the characters are a little OCC, iit's been awhile since i read the manga. But I took into acount that the guys are 13 or 14 in this story so they might be a little more childish and prone to bickering. And I apologise for any english mistakes you found, if you did feel free to point them out to me and i will try to fix them._


	2. part 2

**Part 2**

Like some annoying song that one listens to when a call is put on hold, Yukio had to endure the constant sound of his brother suking through the straw the rest of the time waiting.

It only stopped some minutes later, when their turn finally came on the line.

Rin inmediately started picking excitedly from the menú, while Yukio searched for cash in his pocket. But when he got to the cashier to pay he was met with a familiar face.

\- Oh! If it is not the little prodigy of my class. Looking good for the festival…

Yukio´s face went red. The elder woman laughed shaking her hand foolishly.

\- Of couse, is no surprise with a father like that…

Then she took the cash from Yukio´s hand, who had been frozen in place, and proceeded to push some buttons in the machin.

\- Okey boys, move to the right to receive the food, and have a nice evening!

Rin moved along and he followed, still sligly shoked with the resent encounter.

\- Hey, wat was that about?

\- I-I don´t know, she must have mistaken me from someone else…

Rin gave him a curious look but his attention was in short redirected to the food again.

Yukio had to hold the two glasses while Rin, already salibating, took the plates. But it wasn't a surprise that he had that liquid to spear, when he noticed the difference in weight of the glasses. Rin had already finished half of his, at this rate there wasn't going to be any left soon.

With their hands full, they went to find a place to eat, but as expected, every seat was taken. They kept walking anyhow, Yukio throwing vague suggestions here and there, that eventually leaded them to a not-so-known place, peaceful enough to eat.

He was more relaxed now, even with things like this, the combination of his innocent attitude and the cluelessness of his brother was adding up to zero suspicion. So of course they had to run into them.

Yukio saw them approaching, the two walking together like they owned the place. He knew they were seeing him, maybe that was the reason they were laughing in between hushed voices. However they didn't make direct contact, so he opted to ignore them while casually changing their walking direction to loose them. That´s until he felt a strong push from the side that left his shoulder aching and almost made him spill all his drink.

\- Ha! it had to be you… little brat

Yukio adjusted his glasses, thought he had already recognized the voice.

Makoto, of course it had to be him, he was never far away from his two buddies. But he had been too preoccupied with avoiding the other two to remember that, and the impact had come from behind.

\- You spilled some soda on my shoe.

His voice carried malice and the smell of alcohol, Yukio was practically expecting what came next.

\- Why don´t you get on your knees and clean up your mess?

His two friends were now at his side. He was almost nose to nose with him, when suddenly Makoto was pushed off.

\- What is your problem? You were the one that bumped into us!

Standing right in front of him was now his brother, fits ready by his side. Food lying on the ground.

In a matter of milliseconds Yukio had a rough idea of just how bad this could end. It was easy to see that even with his brother's strength, it was highly improbable for him to take on successfully three older guys trained to fight, even if he helped. They were not in a classroom, and there were no professors around. Not to mention a fight may get the people surrounding them hurt and attract too much attention, surely from the authorities.

Yukio grabbed his brother by the arm and said to him:

\- It´s okey

Then facing Makoto he repited

\- I am sorry, Ok?

He turned arround still holding his brother, and gestured for him to follow.

\- Now excuse us, we were in a hurry.

The goup was taken aback by the sudden retrite, only for a moment.

\- Aren´t you the best student or something? Why don´t you come here and show us? – Provoked one of Makoto´s friends.

\- Tsk, a coward as expected- Commented the other.

They kept walking, their backs to them. Yukio still holding to Rin strongly.

\- OH no, you don't get to go away like this nerd!

And as he heard those words he felt the grasp on his brother loose and a swoosh of air pass his ear.

From what he saw out of the corner of his eye, Makoto had launched a fist at his back and Rin had stopped it just in time.

He knew those guys were bad, but he wasn't expecting something as low from them as a surprice attack from the back. He would have to thank Rin reflexs later, for saving him from this lapse of judgment. Those same reflexes that had Makoto gaping in awe as he retracted his fist, but only for a second before it was replaced with rage in his eyes, gesture that Rin returned.

The daring looks crossed between them threatening to send sparks. If Rin was hesitating to fight, it was because he was desperately grabbing all the self control he could to not ruin the night. And if Makoto was hesitating it was because having seen Rin´s ability had him thinking twice, except now his two buddies were again at his side, so he wouldn't have to think much more.

Suddenly they heard explosions surrounding them and their sight was covered in smoke and glitter?

The entire crowd was taken by surprise, but Yuko knew exactly what was happening when he saw all the colored pieces of paper appear in the ear.

He took advantage of the confusion, graved Rin by the arm, and ran as far as they could. Behind them, in the distance, they heard a voice say over a microphone something like " wellcome fellow tourist to this wonderful…" followed by chearing. It all bécame to muffled for Rin to undertand after some strange turns Yukio lead them into.

Finally they stopped behind a tree. Rin wasn't sure where they were exactly or how they even got there, but they surely had come a long distance.

They leaned on the tree's trunk still gaping for ear.

\- eh, I think we lost them - Said Yukio with an accomplished grinn, still panting. But Rin wasn´t shearing the same relief. He looked at his surroundings with confusion, and then at his brother with narrowed eyes.

\- What the hell was that Yukio?

\- I think that was the head master, he is known for doing that kind of surprise enterings.

\- Not that! …well… I mean, that was really weird… But why did we had to run? I was about to kick the guys butt! And… Were did we run to?

Yukio closed his eyes taking in a big breath.

\- No way we were staying to fight! Didn't you want to enjoy the festival?

\- But that guy—

\- They would have kicked us out and then father…

\- He probably wouldn't have let us come the next year - Said Rin with his eyes wide realising just how much he could have fuck up. Even if the guy deserves it, it wasn't worth missing another festival.

He sighted, but now they had lost that delicious food in vain. He could even swear he could still smell those rice balls. Or could he?.

He turned to his brother with a serious exprecion.

\- Yukio, Were are we?

\- We are behind the food shops of the entrance.

\- But we had walked so far from there… How did you get us here again?

Now it was Yukio´s turn to sight.

\- I didn't want to tell you this but… And you can´t say father that I told you!

\- Okey…

\- When you stayed home last year… I came to the festival, with Father. Actually I always wondered how you didn't notice I was gone.

\- Are you kidding me? I thought you were studying in our room!, I didn't want to bother you so…. anyway I just fell asleep watching tv in the couch, and I thought Father was away in one of those weird ¨exorcist missions¨.

Yukio almost laughed at what his brother said, that was actually one of the fist missions as an exorcist in training he had gone to with his father, Rin didn't know how close he had come to the truth, and he wouldn't know either.

\- Any way, Father went his way and I was so bored alone that I ended up walking around without stopping much. I think I went over every place there is here, so you could say now I know this festival like the palm of my hand.

\- But they change the stands every year.

\- Yeah, that's what the map at the entrance was for. Anyway, the disposition of the buildings doesn't change.

\- The map at the entrance?

\- Of course you were so distracted you didn't notice it! - Said Yukio finally turning to look at his brother.

\- I wasn't distracted… just concentrated in other things… - Rin muttered a little offended – But now that we are here we could get more food!

\- Oh yeah… we lost it back there… but I don´t think we have enought money.

\- Puff.. . don´t worry, your cashier girlfriend did us a dis-cont…fis…cunt… emmm…

\- A discunt? What are you talking about?

\- You know I am not very good at maths, but I am sure the lady at the rise balls shops gave as a LOT of change - He reached into his pocket and showed the money to his brother, wich face was already starting to turn red recalling the incident. Rin saw the opportunity and pointed at him laughing:

\- Ah! of course you were too distracted to notice!

Yukio heard the bad mimicking and keep his poker face while his brother bent over laughing, grabbing the tree's trunk for support. It did contribute at keeping his face read for a while more, thought.


	3. part 3

**Part 3**

It turned out you could actually see patches of the sky from the festival, if only you climbed to the roof of some building in the corner, like they had.

Beside the giants balloons and decorations, the sky was clear. Granted, you could´t se as many stars as you would without all the lights, but it was a beautiful sight anyways, and a nice break from the crowd, thought Yukio, a quiet place were they would´t have to encounter Makoto and his pals or more trouble of the sort.

Well, "quiet" wasn't the right word, as the omnipresent noise from the festiball below could still be heard, but up there it seemed to smooth down into a background static, to the point were it was quiet enough to talk without forcing the voice.

So yeah… it was worth risking getting caught climbing the emergency back leader. Rin had been a little dubtfull, but he realised this as well once they were up. He had gone to the edge of the ruff and marbled as he saw everything from above. He stayed there a while, and Yukio let him, before remarking they probably shouldn't be so near the edge since someone could see them.

This was only a two storey building used for storage. He knew this well since he had used it´s door to enter the cram school a lot of times. Since it was apart from the most used buildings and hidden by trees, people usually didn't go to this sector of the academy. And thought he couldn't tell Rin this, now that he had come up with a valid excuse, he could freely show him all the good places he knew.

\- Hey, you remember the fist time we came here? - Asked Rin, finishinghis last onigiri.

\- Yeah.

They had eaten siting by the edge, mostly in silence, watching the festival unfold before their eyes. But they were mostly resting now, backs against a wall.

\- It actually seemed biguer then, if that is posible.

\- Everything seems little from above.

\- I am not talking about this… if anything, seeing it from this distance makes me realice how big it actually is.

\- Right, down there you get lost in the crowd.

\- Yeah, you can´t see everything at once, not like here… I even think I´m seeing how you got us away from the asshole guy and his group to the entrance!

Rin pointed with his finger and Yukio followed with his eyes as it went through the imaginary path between buildings.

\- Yeah, I think that´s it – Confirmed Yukio impresed.

Rin made a proud smile and took a sip from the bottle, he then passed the wáter to Yukio.

\- Ahg but I am still angry about those guys. If I find them again…

Yukio lowered the bottle sudenly and looked him dead in the eye.

\- … a- autside the festival I mean… - He added.

Yukio sighted and kept drinking from the bottle, however his brother wasn't finished.

\- But how aren´t you still angry about them?

And he took his time to finish the wáter, as much time as it wouldn't make it obvious he had no idea what to say.. "I am angry, but it´s normal, they are like that, so don't worry"… something like that would had been his honest responece, but that would certantly only bring more worry.

\- I mean, It seemed like they were specialy targeting you. - added Rin thoughtholy

Yukio dranked the last sip. There was no way around it…

\- They probably were, wouldn´t be the first time.

\- What?!

\- But nothing serious! - He rushed to reassure his brother.

\- So they- You know them…

\- Yes, from school.

\- But I never saw them.

\- Well, they were only a year in our school, and they already finnished Junior, I only knew them because our club activities intersected in the afternoon.

\- Intes- Intersected?

\- I just crossed path with them there after school.

Yukio leaned on the floor with his arms behind his head, tryng to take a relax posture. Silence prolongued itself for a minute.

\- But then why they pick after you?

\- I don´t know, I stopped trying to understand bulíes a long time ago. Not mather what you do, if they want, they can always find waterver excuse to pick after you… It´s not like I would stop studying because they call me a nerd – And it wasn't like he hadn´t been tempted to do it, but now he had more important things to look forward to, and he needed to work hard.

\- Of course not! - Said Rin sudenly - You are very inteligent and have a bright future ahead of you! Those jerks are probably jealous.

Then he laid angrily beside him with a disgruntled look on his face. Yukio only looked at him suprised. He sure had been tempted to stop, try as hard as he could to stay away from the spot light, but he hadn´t, and sometimes he didn't know why but…

\- What? - asked Rin curious, catching his eye. Yukio turned to the sky again.

\- Nothing, just forguet about it. We are at the festival! – He said opening his arms to the above, trying to mimik his father - Plus, we won´t have to see them again, definetly not here anyway…

But his brother kept silent, and when he turned to him he had somewhat of a pained expression.

\- Now that you mention it… I need to go to the bathroom.

They climbed down the stairs and headed for the main corridor. Rin´s eyes desperately looking for the bathrooms sings.

\- Didn't you go to the bathroom before we headed out?

\- I did!

\- Then why you sudenly…- Then Yukio remembered. Of couse he was like this, no wonder with all the soda he drank.

\- Yukio! You know where the bathroom is, right? - Rin had also remembered suddenly how well his brother knew this place, and now, he was pleading at him with his eyes to use that knowledge to save his bladder.

\- Right - Said Yukio, and started walking on that direction.

\- Is it far?

\- Just two bloks, I think - He answered absent minded as he leaded the way through the crowd. Then he started hearing annoying grunts from behind and finaly:

\- Oh! but don't worry! there is no hurry… you want me to buy breakfast to have in the way there?

\- Alright… alright…- He said as he accelerated, while thinking the situation probably was a little more desperate than he had thought, if his brother was recurring to that kind of speech…

\- Hey, why we stop?

\- We are here.

\- I don´t see it.

Yukio lifted his arm and pointed a few meters ahead. Rin saw the bathroom sing and the line of people below it that extended all the way to where they were.

\- So many! Why so many?!

\- It´s the festival Rin! What did you expect? That´s why we…

\- I know, I know…- Said Rin realicing his voice had been a little to high, noticing the looks he recived from the people surranding them. He thought about maybe asking someone to let him pass, but they were all probably in the same situation.

\- You think you can wait some more?

\- Yeah, Yeah…- He hanged his head to the floor, trying not to think about it. But he never thought it could get so difficult, now it was ranking right in between math and that one time he had tried to go a week without getting angry, which mean, bordering the impossible.

However, he believed he was doing alright, jumping a touch to the sides, controlling his breath, until he realized two minutes had passed and they had only advanced two places.

\- Yukio, I can´t wait this long.

\- What do you mean you—

\- Exactly what I said! That I will pee my—

\- But it won´t take much long - Tryed to hope Yukio, thought he knew it was far from thrue.

\- I am telling you… Don´t you know other bathrooms?

\- Yes, but the other is as full as this, and the only one that might have less people is at the other side of—

\- Trees…- Murmured Rin.

Yukio stared at his brother with an arched eyebrow. He didn't understand what he meant, but quicky put it together once he saw the maniack expresion of his brother staring at the ground.

\- Oh no, Rin! Don´t even think about it, there is not a single place here were you would get away with it, it´s full of people and–

\- Full of kids! - Added Rin in horror- Oh no, Yukio, I think the pee is geting to my brain…

\- You are only paniking… - He explained in disbelief.

\- But maybe… were did you left the bottle we were drinking from in the roof?

Yukio could only facepalm himself at hearing this, thought…

\- Right! that building!

Now it was Rin´s turn to stare confused as his brother started running the same way they had come from.

\- Hey! Wait up! - He said as he started to follow, but running at his own peace, to avoid any accidents…


	4. part 4

_If you just jumped here, here is what you need to know, Yukio and Rin were wandering through the festival, they got food and Rum drink too much from a big glass of soda. In the line Yukio got the chance to convince Sonoko, a classmate, to tell the other classmates to ignore him and his brother if they saw them, though she warned him that "Makoto and his group" probably wouldnt listen to it happened the twins crossed path with this group and almost fought but Yukio took a distraction as opportunity to run away. Thay were fine until Rin couldn't hold it anymore and they went running in search for a bath._

 **Part 4**

\- Here it is

They were at the back of the storage room where they had climbed to before. But now, they were facing the building by it´s side, one almost identical, but with an open door leading in to a thing hallway inside. The passage between the buildings had little light, but the corridor inside had none. Only at the end of it there was a door in one of the sidewalls, with a bit of light escaping from its sides.

\- You are telling me _that_ is a bathroom?

\- Yeah, it is not senialiced because its for the stuff, but they don´t use it much, and I doubt they would give you truble if you are found there.

\- Yeah, okay - Rin nodded still jumping side to side - This is an emergency.

\- Anyway I will stay outside, see if any one comes.

\- Thanks, I will be quick.

\- You better!

And with that Rin hurried inside the building. Yukio went to the corner outside of it. From that place he would be able to see the nearer main public point, were all the people, shops and security were concentrated, so if anyone were to came near, he would notice.

But once he got there he realiced it would look strange to see a kid standing alone by that place, so he moved to the edge of the concurried area, pretending to look at some merchandise but actually not taking his eyes away from the passage between those two buildings.

The evening had run more or less smoothly, maybe there was nothing to worry about, but this was the first time they parted ways, so even if it was something as small as this, he couldn't shake off the bad feeling.

\- Yukio! Is that you?

\- Father!

\- Oh, I see you are still making that face…

Yukio laughed nervously, trying to improve his smile.

\- Mmm… and I see you already lost him.

\- No, that´s not it. He only went to the bathroom – But then he realiced he probably shoudn´t be telling wich bathroom - And we were actualy having fun…

His Father laughed and patted him in the back.

\- Ah! I need to see that, lets go meet him.

\- I- emm… there was a lot of people in line actualy, so we decided I could get somehing to… drink in the meantime, and then meet up.

\- I see… well, It´s getting late, when you two are done lets meet up by the map at the entrance.

Yukio nodded at his father, who was about to go but suddenly turned to him once more. He feared for a second, that his father suspected something, but his smile told another story.

\- Say Yukio…you were looking for something to drink… why don´t you take this glass of soda? - He said showing the glass in his hands with a grinn - A friend conviced me to buy it with him, but I am afraid that if I finnish it my bladder will explote! haha

He looked down and saw his father holding the same glass Rin had bought earlier. A drop of sweat formed in his forehead. He considered shooting the glass, maybe exorcising it, because it seemed like that damned thing and his bad luck was following him. But he stretched his hands and accepted it anyway, because he was out of money, and if he didn't get anything to drink like he had said, it would look suspicious.

\- Thanks

\- Well if you don´t want it—

\- No, it´s fine, I couldn´t decide what to get, now I don´t have to.

\- Alright then

His father headed the other way and he relaxed a little, returning his sight to the buildings, and his thoughts to his brother, but that was when he remembered…

\- Hey father, wait!

Rin had gone through the hallway making his steps as big as his bladder would allow him, running his right hand for what he supposed were metallic shelves along the opposite wall of the door, so that he wouldn't trip in the dark.

He pushed the door open with his shoulder and headed for the first toilet he saw.

The room was empty. Thought he didn't stop to observe, it was smaller than what he had imagined, for a school this big that is. There was only two sinks below a corroded mirror, and in the opposite wall tree cubicles with a toilet in each. The door of his cubicle closed behind him as he exhaled in relief, he didn't hear it shut, or the footsteps that soon followed.

\- Sure nobody comes here?

\- Yeah…shut up and give me the lighter.

Now the voices were entering the bathroom and Rin was listening with atención, trying to pick up from where he recognized them. He smelled smoke.

\- Tsk, You heard what Sokono said?- Said a third voice. The second inhaled profundly and replied:

\- Yeah, how about that coincidence? just after we had met them…

\- Maybe we shouln´t have told her we did – Comented the first voice that had spoked up – With how she reacted…

\- Are you kidding me?- Laughed the second relising smoke into the celing – His exprecion was the best part!

That wicked laugh, with those words, were the only thing left for Rin to be sure of who they were. He was ready to go, but he waited inside the cubicle, he was mentally preparing to see those jerk´s faces again.

\- Ha ha but that brat was lucky. See how he runned? I told you he was a mere show for good student. - He concluded.

\- Yeah… I would like to see how he would had done without his father, that sure gives him some advantage…- Added the first voice - Right, Mika?

\- Puff I would like to see how he would manage in real life, That´s were strong guys like us stand out, who cares about grades then?

He breathed in, breathed out, he could do this, he didn´t even have to look at them in the eyes, just go out that door without making any fuss…

\- Ah, I see… that explains your grades, Mika - Joked someone, followed with laughts.

\- Yeah, carefull what you say, don´t forguet Makoto here was first in class before he came.

\- But you are right - Said Makoto losing all humor in his voice - That brat knows nothing, he may be able to memorize a lot and put his goody good face for the professors, but in a real life situation he can only run with his tail between his legs! ha ha like I demonstrated this afternoon.

There was an attempt to start laughing but the focus of the tree teens was suddenly directed to the cubicle door that opened in a flash, hitting the wall with force.

\- Fuck you! Yukio could totaly bit your ass in a fair fight if he wanted to!

Surprised stares focused in Rin. They started with mouths open but without saying anything, until the guy in the middle broken in a laugh.

\- Right, you, another funny coincidence, then explain to me what happened today…

\- That´s easy – Ansered Rin with an stern look, without taking his eyes of him – He didn´t thought a fight with you would had been worth the time.

\- Yeah, right…you expect me to believe that? We know he just runned like a coward, he knew he was going to have his ass handed to him so he runned away scared like the coward he is.

Rin had so much to said to him, so much to scream at his face, it seemed like all that went and stuck in his throat, and he couldn´t respond with anything.

\- Maybe he was afraid his reputation as a good studdent would be damaged, that nerd…

Like so many times had happened, he wasn´t able to respond, but with his fists.

Makoto´s chin was turned to the side at high speed, and he hadn't even straighten himself again before Rin was receiving a blow to the face from his right and to his stomach from the left, courtesy of Makoto's friends respectively. He was now on his knees, arms wrapped around his torso, but he lifted his head with a smile, because those blows had reminded him what he was trying to say.

\- Ha, you keep saying my brother´s a coward… but he isn´t the one with two body-guards always by his side to fight for him.

\- We are his friend´s you—

Mika was about to punch him again while saying this, but Makoto stoped him.

\- Yeah… but I know what he is trying to say…

Rin took the oportunity to slowly step up.

\- The guy wants a one on one fight – Stated Makoto looking at his friends, signaling for them to step aside. They exchanged some looks of understandment, moving to the side, but even so…

\- Are you sure?

Thought this question came only from a place of worry for a friend, it seemed to anger Makoto even more. He threw his cigarette to the ground.

\- That´s what you want, Isn´t that right?- He asked Rin challengely. How there they cuestión him? How there they cuestión his ability to the one of this kid?

Rin noded, taking a stand:

\- If you insist.


	5. part 5

**Part 5**

\- So to sum it up, you told your brother that we came here last year.

\- Yes, so if he asks…

\- Aha…- His father directed his eyes somewhere in the distant, and frowned, lost in thought.

\- What?

\- I don´t know… Shoud I be worried about how well you came up with those lies?

\- Hey, It wasn´t so easy! - Yukio defended himself pulling his hands up.

\- You pulled it off pretty well anyhow so…Should I be worryed or proud?

He sighted, his father wasn't being serious but it was a valid question he sure had asked himself in the past, maybe at first, when all of this was only starting. But it eventually came all down to something that needed to be done, so better do it right.

\- I don´t know Yukio, try to come up with an excuse that doesn't damage your fathers reputation nex time, yeah? – Fujimoto joke trying to lighten up the mood - I need it to work! …This kind of makes me see like a not so honest Father you know?

\- Like that isn´t the true…- Mumbled Yukio, with just the necesary volume for his father to catch it.

It slipped out of him. It wasn't like he was still questioning if he and his father were good persons despite lying constantly, not like in the early days, and he also wasn't looking to have a fight for it like then.

Even so, that words that he couldn't quite place from where they had come, carried regret and felt at the same time, like one of the most honest things he had said in all evening.

\- Listen, I know hidding so much all the time can be exausting… but you know why we do it, why we need to…so just remember that - He said placing his hand over his son´s shoulder – And if it ever feels like to much… you can always come arround to the confecionary!

That earned him a fond smile from Yukio, and with that he was able to calmly walk away.

\- Remember, by the entrance!- He said before disapearing from Yuikio´s sight.

Yukio didn't understand himself, he should be use to lying by now, he certainly was if he was able to come up with such excuses. So what tipped him off?

He looked at the sky. The stars reminded him of moments before, when he was lying in the roof beside his brother. So many years had passed that it was almost natural to lie to him, or as his father liked to said, to not mention certain information for his own good. That was as normal as not talking of the demons he daily saw to the people around him.

And his father was right, sometimes this made him feel like he was living in a parallel world. But there was something more, this parallel world from which he couldn't escape wouldn't let him in either, not completely. There was so much that reminded a mystery… he was learning a lot in exorcist training, but the essential things, like the circumstances of their birth… his father would never tell. Fujimoto said he eventually would, but when was never expecificed, and so he couldn't do anything more than trust him and wait.

Suddenly a balloons obstructed his sight of the sky. He followed the string from where it was attached to the hand of a little boy beside him. He saw the boy walk away following his father and thought, maybe that was the reason...

The first time they had come to the festival, they should had been around that boy´s age. He didn't remember very well the details of that day, but he could still recall the emotion, the awesome feeling of excitement and wonder that overcame him when seeing this for the first time, it was certainly very different from what he was feeling now. At that age he already new about the existence of demons and exorcist, but he guessed he hadn't grasped the gravity of all by then, because then, he was only having fun.

It came as a surprise for the two watching, how evenly match they were. With Makoto being older and a little bigger, plus his training, they thought the fight was almost winned before starting. They had underestimated the guy´s fighting spirit. He was stronger than he looked and seemed to stand well the punches. But this only lasted a minute before Makoto started accompanying his fits with more insults. Those were getting to Rin, making him more angry and eager to punch. He started paying less atención to his opponents moves, and it was only a matter of time before Makoto took advantage of this.

Rin hit the wall with his back and stumbled to the ground.

\- Had enought? Ah?

Rin tried taking a deep breath, but noticed the air didn´t go as smoothly as before.

\- Ah, you had me scared for a second there, you weren´t as bad as I had thought… but I doubt your brother could last as long.

Rin looked at him confuced.

\- What? We can´t let him out of the fun! Why don´t you stad up and go bring him here for us, we can finnish all togheter.

He used the wall as a support to get on his feet again, looking down. For Makoto this seemed like a sign of submission, but in reality, only the hair hanging from his forehead was hidding the pure rage coming from his eyes.

\- If he comes you will proove he is not a coward. And if he doesn´t … just remember to tell him: next time we see him we will finnish with him what we didn´t with you…

Makoto´s friends laughed by the corner, already impatient to get into the action, almost missing Rin voice when it started to talk calmly:

\- I just hate guys like you so much… thinking you are better than every one else…and when someone likes Yukio comes and prooves you wrong with just working hard, you want to wring them down. You are just jealous of him- He concluded finally looking at Makoto - And you are crazy if you ever think I am backing down from this fight!

Makoto looked surprised at this response, taking a step behind in instinct, when Rin added pointing at him:

\- Don´t wring Yukio into it, because this isn´t finnished and this is between you and me! It´s because… I just hate guys like you.

So Makoto made a half smile and prepared to fight again.

\- Ha ha then I guess if you don´t want to back down I will just have to have all my fun with you!

He threw two punches that Rin barely dodged going backwards. When he cammed to launch the third one, Rin slided down the wall and Makoto´s fist hitted the hard surface.

From the ground, Rin extended one of his legs between his, pushing them in a single swift to the side, provoking his fall.

Makoto landed on the ground with his back, still clenching painfully his now red fist.

From behind him, his friends looked amazed at how Rin had managed to get him like this without landing a single punch. They wondered if they should be helping him, until Makoto looked at them with a death glare that said otherwise.

Rin waited for him to stand, repaying the favor, but Makoto only yelled from the ground.

\- Why you stop? chickening out? like you said: this isn't finished!

His voice was a little shaky, Rin noted, and it wasn't only for the tirenes of the fight. He came a step closer to him.

\- We don't have to keep going, you know? I just want you to let us alone.

\- You wish! - He shouted throwing a kick from below, skimming Rin´s chin as he moved back.

He didn't see the attack coming at all, and now his neck hurted from the sudden bend. This guy didn't deserve a second opportunity, he guessed.

Makoto was again on his feet, going for another take at Rin´s chin with his hand, but he was prepared for this one. Aparently his anger made his swings to wide for his own good.

Rin ducked down avoiding the attack and used this opening to punch him in the gut. Makoto bended down over his stomach. He stumbled to gain his posture again, but tripped backwards and crashed into the sink with his side.

Rin couldn´t bring himself to keep punching him like this, and without thinking, waited for him again. Makoto grabbed onto the sink with his arm, and shakinly stood up.

He looked at Rin with rage, but if you could see pass that, Rin noticed, even in his eyes it could be seen he was loosing confidence. That´s why it was weird seeing him make that smile, and even more surprising what he said next:

\- You are right, what are we doing fighting like this? I mean, this isn´t fear…for me or you…

Even his friend were looking at him with curious exprecions, but as he reached into his pocked and pulled something out, those turned into ones of worry.

\- This guy said he wanted a fear fight… now, it isn´t a fear fight if we are not using our full potencial.

\- What are you thinking? You know that´s prohibed - Yelled one of his friends, thought Rin could only look at the scene confuced. The thing he had gotten out was simply a small paper, maybe with some markins on the other side?

\- Hey, don´t sweat it Levi, Makoto is not gonna use it, right? that would be crazy…- The other guy said puting a hand over his friends chest, thought the nervousness was more evident in himself.

\- Shut up! - Snaped Makoto. He runned the border of the paper throught the tip of one finguer. Soon a drop of blood formed and tainted the paper as he murmored some intilligible phrase.

\- Hey! Stop this! - Protested one of his friends again, but Makoto had decided to completely ignore them, insted, he had his sight focused on something by his feet, and with a smile of satisfaction he inquired:

\- You know what to do, right? - Only audiable to him, a voice beyond human responded in his head "Of course, destabilice him without direct damage or he will be able to see me."


	6. part 6

**Part 6**

\- Hey! Stop this!- Protested one of his friends again, but Makoto had decided to completely ignore them, instead, he had his sight focused on something by his feet, and with a smile of satisfaction he inquired:

\- You know what to do, right? - Only audible to him, a voice beyond human responded in his head "Of course, destabilise him without direct damage or he will be able to see me"

Rin observed with attention, but couldn't get a single thing from this one sided conversation.

\- Is that some kind of luck invocation?

\- As if I needed luck!

He was almost relieved when Makoto turned to him and started fighting again, because at least punches will always make sense.

For a moment it was as if he had recovered his energy, thought Rin could see his moments were as wide and hesitated as before.

He dodged a pear of attacks, but when he was preparing himself to punch he would always slip. Looking down he discovered water by his feet, but he didn't have any idea of how that had got there. They were in a bathroom of course, but he could have sworn everything was dry and clean a moment ago, and now it seemed as if the floor, no, everything was wet. He could feel a heavy humidity in the atmosphere.

But soon enough the opportunity presented itself, except that when he was about to land the hit, water splashed in his face blocking his eyes.

He frantically tried to take the water out of his eyes, blinking, rubbing with his hands, but he was to late to see the kick coming, and ended up inside one of the cubicles, sitting in the toilet.

\- Hey! what the fuck was that? – He exclaimed still trying to get rid of the blurry sight.

\- Haha whats the problem? you got wet?

\- You were talking about fighting fear and then you get one of your friends to splash me in the face?

\- Nah, believe me, this is just me using at full my capabilities.

Rin hadden´t actually seen any of his friends come closer, but he guessed he had been to concentrated in the fight to notice. After all, he didn't take his eyes off Makoto, so he was sure he hadn't do it.

\- Don´t lie to me! How else did-

\- Hey! this is enough! - Interrupted a cry from one of the expectators. Makoto turned to him.

\- Whats the problema Levi? Don´t tell me you are going to defend this brat now?

\- I am not defending anyone, Makoto! this is just to much! We already got our warning last year, if this continues we…

\- What are you saying? – He replied, walking to one of the sinks behind him - This is just starting.

Rin watched confused again as that grin appeared in Makoto´s face. He opened the water and drew a bandana from his jacket's pocket. He squashed the fabric in to a ball and put it in the sink, soon enough the wáter started to overflow.

\- What are you doing?

\- You already know…This is a bathroom, so it would be a pity if I didn't use our surroundings advantages, right? - He looked at him once satisfied with his work on the sink - Like they teach us?

Rin saw, still from inside the cubicle, this guy walk over to Makoto´s side with a serious expression. He said again "This is to much" and closed the wáter, only to get punched in the face by his friend. Makoto looked sorry for a moment, however he didn't said anything at his friend stunned silence. His hand went to the hurting cheek, his betrayed eyes to the ones of his friend.

\- What ever – He simply stated turning his back - This is to much, I won´t take part on it.

And with his hands in his pockets. He walked out of the door.

\- Dont you there live me! – Yelled Makoto after him – I won't forget this!

No answer was heard but the sound of footsteps slowly fading through the hallway.

Outside, Yukio was wandering around the posts nearby, somewhat lost in thought but periodically glancing at the space between the two buildings. He was already wandering why was his brother taking so long when he noticed someone coming from the spot. He believed the shadow to be of his brother, but as it stepped out he recognized Levi, one of Makoto´s friends.

At that second a bunch of worrying thoughts crossed his mind. What was he doing there? Was he alone? Did he happened to cross throw the passage between the two buildings or did he came from the bathroom?. He wasn't about to ask him, the guy already seemed upset, and it could very well be nothing, but it was worth checking out.

\- You don´t wanna keep having those outburst – Said Rin directing Makoto´s atención to himself again. – You are gonna end up alone.

\- Like you right?- Makoto said and chuckled - Talking about coincidences…Where is your brother now? You are all about defending him but now that you are in trouble where is he?

Rin understood the meaning behind the cuestión perfectly, and he didn't buy into it for one second. It was ridiculous, Now his brother was a coward for not fighting by his side? In a fight that he didn't even know it existed?

\- You dont know my brother like I do. He is a good guy and works hard, he deserves to have waterver he haves that you are jealous of him for, so stop bothering!

\- Haha You said you know him? – Makoto's snapped - You don´t even know what this is! - He said gesturing to something by his feet again.

Rin only saw ear and looked confused at him, as if waiting for him to explain, but he only saw him go again for the sink. It was then he decided he wasn´t going to waste anymore words with him, they didn´t get anywere.

\- What?! - Rin heard him cry angrily. He walked outside of the cubicle slowly and saw the other friend blocking the way to the sink.

\- Levi is right, - He said, voice trembling - This has gone to far, we made our point, if you use this you will ruin the place and…I don´t want what happened last year to happen again.

\- It won´t! I will show you! - He replied as he locked his rage filled eyes with Rin again. He pointed at him and yelled – Attack!

Rin jumped, anticipating said attack, even if he didn't know from were it would come, because Makoto only stood there pointing.

So nothing happened. They all stood in a tense silence. Until Makoto´s arm started trembling slightly and slowly went down, as the furry in his face washed away with a cold sensación of fear, looking again at a space near his feet.

Only audible to him an inhuman voice said "You have lost all security and confidence, your facade of anger won´t suffy anymore. I will not serve you any more. But now that I am here, I might as well have some fun."


	7. part 7

**Part 7**

Yukio slowly made his way to the passage, living the lights behind, absently suking thought the straw of the glass his father had left him. There was still a lot in it, no way he was finishing it either, but maybe he could use the bathroom, now that he was already here.

But as he was about to enter the bilding, he was pushed back. He was surpriced as he looked up and saw Makoto, who had bumped into him, taking down the giant glass of soda in the proses and drenching his pants and shirt for complete. But apparently now he was on to much of a hurry to notice, as he only looked at Yukio, eyes with bordering tears, and said to him:

\- You! It´s all your fault! - And kept running towards the festival.

And just like that he was left alone, to dumbstruck to react. The vision of his classmate in that state was one of the rarest things he thought he could encounter, if you didn´t count some vengeful split of imagination he might have had after the abuses of Makoto. But all that was quickly put away when he realized the implication it had, even more so if his brother was still inside the bathroom. And it wasn't like he could ask Makoto what happened, the teen had already disappeared. He had to find out himself. So he started running through the corridor.

When he reached the door of the bath, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a beat up Rin crashed into the opposite wall, and before him, what was supposed to be one of Makoto's friends, only it wasn't, because now he was surrounded by a heavy aura and had sprouted a pair of horns and a tail.

The demon turned towards him at hearing his arrival, but before it could make any moves Yukio was already throwing one a flask of holly water at him. He always carried one for emergencies, as he was still not allowed to use weapons without supervision, but he only carried one.

While the demon was still distracted flinching at his wet face, Yukio slided past it, and using the wall beside him as a support, he jumped and kicked him with his two feet with all the force he could muster. And so the demon was pushed to the side, living the way clear to get to Rin and get out.

Rin, who had been pushed into the wall with kick from the demon himself, was only starting to balance over his feet again when Yukio grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.

\- We need to get out!

How ever, when they were halfway through the corridor Rin pulled away.

\- No, I promised I would´t run away!

\- But Rin! The bathroom was wrecked! If someone- Yukio tried arguing but was interrupted by his brother.

\- That´s why I have to stop him!... I- because I started this.

Yukio looked at him dead serious.

\- How? How did he get like that?

\- I don´t know that! He was fine until he stopped the fight between Macoto and I - Explained Rin in defense- The guy went crazy, suddenly he started breaking the sinks, throwing the trash, punching everything, and that was when his buddy went running away, and when I tried to stop him he threw me to the wall...

So the demon has no true intentions, Yukio reasoned- It seemed like the classical demon possession in wich the subject only purpose was to enjoy himself creating chaos.

\- But Rin, this has gone out of control! we need to get out and call someone, we can´t do it alone.

He wasn't sure how the possession had happened, but he was sure that demon was Makoto's familiar. The breaking of the sinks, and the water now flowing thought the bathroom, only confirmed it, as this was a tipe of demon that took power from the water. Also, the unusual heavy humidity in the ear was the first thing he noticed when he entered the building. And if he was right, this was a middle class demon, so the holy wáter would only affect him for some seconds. But before either of them could say anything there was a harsh electric sound and the lights went out.

Both started running again towards the exit of the corridor, when suddenly the shelving beside the entrance was knocked down. As it fell, the door was pushed close behind it with a bang, trapping them inside the building.

Yukio heard his brother gasp in surprise, but it was obvious to him the demon had done it, probably with a wave of wáter, seeing as it was already filling the corridor´s floor. But for a second he took comfort in that, now, they were olmost in complete dark, so Rin wouldn't be able to see any supernatural tricks the creature pulled.

\- Hahaha what a nasty trick!- They herd and echoing laugh come from the bathroom – There is no running away here!

They ran the few steps left in the corridor to the exist anyway. The tall structure of shelves didn't have enough room to fall completely to the floor and had in turn fallen half way, it´s top on the opposite wall. Covering the door behind it from side to side, from the floor to the top. They tried lifting the shelves but it barely moved. Rin kept trying but Yukio´s eyes coughed something else. Between the pile of things that had feallen from the shelves there was a rope. Yukio pulled it and weighted it on his hands. Thankfully, it was long enough.

\- Rin, please stay here and don´t move, not a single muscle - He said to his brother, posicioning him by his shoulders right infront the fallen shellfs.

\- But-

\- Please trust me, I have a plan.- He said as he let part of the rope fall a few steps in front of Rin. Then he rushed to hide in the tiny space on the floor, left between the shelves and the wall. Just in time to see the demon getting out of the bathroom.

\- Like I told you- It said, slowly walking towards Rin- No getting away.

Rin first instinct was to find something he could punch the guy with, maybe knock him out, he didn't want to hurt him but he was taking them with out reason, and somehow he was really strong. He could already feel bruises forming were he had received his kick. However, he could also feel the breath of his brother by his feet, hiding below the shelves, and unlike him, he apparently had a plan.

Rin had already tried doing it in his directly approach way, so he might as well try another way.

The demon continued to approach slowly, savoring the fear in delight. He had scared them so much that the stronger guy couldn't move and the other had even tried to hide himself.

But actually Yukio was too concentrated counting the approaching steps in the dark, to pay mind to any fear. He was solely hearing the splash and waves in the water as the demon came near. He had to do it just right.

Now the demon was only five steps apart from Rin, and he was already starting to doubt his brother, when he felt something tense by his ankles and a hard splash ahead. Yukio stood up triunfully with his hands still gripping the edge of the rope.

The other extreme of the rope was gripping the demon´s feet, wich due to it, it had fallen to the ground. Yukio jumped over it before it could recover, and went to the other side of the corridor. He needed to start setting the second part of his plan.

Rin followed him, stepping on the back of the demon as it cried.

Yukio was already by the bathroom, but for Rin's surprise, instead of going in, he closed the door. -

\- What are you doing? I though we would hide in there.

\- I have a better idea - He said to him as quiet as posible- We will trap him in there.

Actually he had thought of traping Rin inside the bathroom and taking care of the demon himself. It seemed like the only way since the only thing they had to defend themself was the fatal verse he had memorised. But even from inside the bath Rin could hear the verse and he would demand an explanation, and even so, there was no guarantee he could actually pull it of before he received a fatal attack. Luckily for him, he had the habit of fidgeting with his hands inside his pocket when feeling nervous, and that´s how he found just what he needed. He had the plan figurated out for when Rin asked "How?"

\- You go to the other end of the corridor, and at my signal you knock down the bookshelf, I will push him into the bathroom before, and that should block the door.

As he uttered the words he felt his feet get heavier. One suddenly was swept to the side and he felt down. Rin could only look down confused, trying to find again the face of his brother, but his atention was directed at something else.

\- Now you got me angry!- Mika´s voice cry as he got up.

The demon somehow was able to alter the density of the water around his feet, realised Yukio, traping his right foot and moving it to the side to make him fall. This only made the situation even more serious, because if it was capable of doing that, he could end them in less than a minute if he truly wanted, but he didn´t , he wanted to have fun.

\- Now, go Rin!- He hurried him from the floor. Rin gave him one last doubtful look and ran towards the other side of the corridor. There he felt the tall bookshelf on the wall. He positioned himself on it´s side resisting the urge of going to help his brother as Mika got near him.

Yukio was only beginning to stand up when he received a fist to the gut that made him bend forwards. The demon laughed. Yukio took the opportunity to push him with his shoulder to the side, making it stumble just enough for the door of the bathroom to open. Thought it wasn't the bath what the demon saw once his head hanged inside, but the long corridor of the exorcist academy.

The demon opened big his eyes, and it grabed the frame of the door, impulsing himself outside of the bath.

\- So that was what this rats were planning... Now you really got me angry!- It said graving Yukio by the neck, forcing him up against the wall.

And with this, Rin had had enough, however when he tried to run towards Yukio, he realised he was stuck by the feet somehow. He couldn't move.

\- And don´t you go anywere, you are next! – Pointed at him the demon, before turning to Yukio again. He coughed, and the hands of the demon graved more strongly into his throat, overgrown nails making their way into his skin. He struggled but it was of little use as he started to feel dizzy.

A desespérate cry resoned inside the corridor.

\- Yukio!- yelled Rin struglyng to free himself. The demon smiled at this-

\- let him go!

With this second cry, the sound of breaking glass was heard. The demon looked to the side. In the ceiling, where was supposed to be one of the lights he had cut of, a blue flame had exploited. He could only stare at it as it quickly deemed down, his beautiful blue color lighting the entire corridor for just a second. Seeing it reflected against his wáter on the floor was like a mesmerizing spell. He didn't noticed Yukio slipping through his hands, not even when he coughed regaining his breath, or when he jumped using the wall to support himself and deliver the final kick that sended him stumbling thought the bathroom door.

Yukio rushed to grab the door handle. He closed it and gave the signal to Rin. The bookshelf came falling down as he jumped to the side. Rin, who happily found he could freely move again, came running towards his brother, who was making sure the door was closed

\- Hold tight- He said to him as he went looking for the rope. Rin grabbed strongly the handle, anticipating a push from the other side at any time. It didn't come, thankfully. So they wrapped the rope to the handle and the bookshelf. They spend at least a hole minute making sure it was tight enough, though Yukio knew it was all for show.

There was no one inside the bathroom really. And no one would be coming out of that door since he had already taken the magic key out of it. The demon had landed inside the cram school, he should be surrounded by exorcists right now. They would take care of him, of Mika.

Eventually they managed to lift the bookshelf of the entrance, using a broom as a palanc.

Outside the building there was a security guy already struggling with a handful of keys to find the right one. It looked surprised as the door opened alone from the inside revealing two boys, beaten up and covered in water. Beside him was Makoto, dried tears in his red face.

\- What happened? – Asked the guard.

The twins could only stare for a moment. There were tired, and had little energy for talking after what had happened.

\- Kids? Are you alright? This one told me there had been a possession.

That's when Yukio recognized the exorcist insignia beneath his chaquet. That would make things easier, he thought, before remembering his brother was still by his side.

\- A possecion? Yeah, right. That guy was possed, he sudenly started punching every thing. He attacked us! – Rin snapped, and then continued pointing at Makoto, who was slowly moving away- And where were you when your friend got like this? Heh?

Yukio sighted.

\- Calm down, brother.

He went to put a hand over his shoulder but Rin shook it away and hufed, still looking with anger at Makoto.

\- Shut up, you didn´t even know what was happening- Makoto replied from behind the guard, who then decided to interrump the bikering and get back to the point.

\- And where is this guy now?

\- We traped him inside the bathroom- Ansered Yukio to the guard - We are fine, but really tired, can we live?

\- No way! What happened to him?- said Makoto.

\- What we just told you! We kicked his ass into the bathroom and closed the door.

\- Any way - Proceded the guard, noticing the water from inside wouldnt stop coming forth- Looks like you made quite a mess there, I will need to get more help.

He turned to Makoto and asked him to go call some of his comrades for help. Makoto hesitated for a second before nodding and running again towards the festival. Then he turned to the brothers again.

\- And I would apreciate if you guys stayed here a little longer, I understand you are tired but we have to know what happend so we can better determine what to do.

\- We undertand- replied Yukio- But can my brother go? - Rin looked at him surprised, but he continued- Our father is waiting for us by the entrance and I am afraid he is worried about us not coming.

The guard didn´t give in at first but he allowed Rin to part when Yukio promised he would stay all the time that was nesesary. So Rin reluctantly went to find his father.

\- Well, lets go check up on this truble maker- Said the guard steping into the bilding.

\- He isn´t really there.

The guard stopped in his tracks and looked at him confused, how ever, it was all cleared up once Yukio got out the magic key from his pocket.

\- We might be hearing from him soon from the exorcist still in the academy. I am sorry, but my brother can´t know anything about this world.

Alone with the guard, he explained very detail he could recall, he did the same when his companions came, with Makoto listening entirely to the story, and then he was alllowed to go.

As he got out of the bilding for the last time, Makolo stole him a glance, with an exprecion that Yukio thought, must be the most similar thing to shame and guilt he could muster. He didn´t say anything however, and neither did him. He wondered how would he look at him after this. But he was to tired to think of anything anymore. He just wanted to go home, go to bed, and say goodby to this festival for another year, hoping the next one was less of a mess.

But just when he thought it was all finally over, he saw Rin coming to find him with their father behind. The old man had a worried exprecion and " Are you alright?" was the first thing he asked.

\- Yes, I am just tired.

\- Don´t worry, I explained everything that happened to him, so you don´t have to repit everithing again- Asured his brother with a smile.

Yukio returned the smile with a nod, even if he knew he would have to fill sertain details anyway. But that could wait untill they got home, maybe even until the next day if he convinced his father it was nothing mayor.

They walked slowly, glancing at the festibal´s colors for the last time. Yukio smiled when he saw the exprecion his brother carried, still watchin everything with exitement in his eyes.

\- Hey, Rin…what did you meant in the rooftop? when you said everithing looked bigger then?

They passed the entrance and Rin stopped walking and turned back, grabbing the image of the festival in his eyes one last time.

\- Nothing… I guess everithing looks bigger when you are little.


End file.
